Craving
by Imaginat0r 95
Summary: One shot. Teenage hormones rage. and a wanting stirs. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

I lay there. Counting the minutes I've been craving him. Minutes soon turned to hours. Hours turned to days.

I rest my head on my pillow and put one between my legs. That's of course the way I sleep every night. How I crave to have his lips in between my legs instead of the pillow. How I crave to have his delicate face resting on my soft chest. Feeling his beautiful heart beat, steady and slow on my breast. Suddenly, or maybe coincidently, I heard a knock on his door.

I opened it, only to see his adorable face. His emerald eyes, muscles as hard as rock and perfectly cut lips made her mind melt. I had craved it for too long. His body was propped upon the bedroom door frame, perfect arched back and a delicate smile upon his lips. He turned towards me.

"Annabeth" he whispered quietly.

As if he read my mind, he held me by the waist and looked into my eyes passionately. A smirk crossed his lips, maybe because I had forgotten to breathe. I felt myself turn red and asked him what he was doing here.

He replied with deep satisfaction that he wanted me, right here, right now. As soon a he said that he grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me slowly. I felt my body tense, trying to stay still, no trembling I told myself. We kissed slowly and passionately while my fingers strayed into his hair, tangling it between my fingers. He closed the door while kissing me and braced me against it. I felt a pressure in his breathing, like he was waiting for this forever. I let out of the kiss, breathing hard for air while he simply moved his lips to my jaw line and down to my neck. I let a moan escape while I felt his lips move into a smile on my neck.

" I see someone's trying hard to resist" he whispered playfully. He came back towards my lips and before he kissed me, he held my hand and pinned me to the door. His lips rapidly found mine and our kissing intensified. I felt my heart beat popping out of my chest. Our tongues found each other while we fought with them. How amazing it is to have someone with the perfect body pressed against yours.

I slowly let my fingers down from his hair and slid it down his back. I pulled his body closer to mine, so I could feel his hardness on me. I let out a small moan. Slowly, while we kissed faster and faster, I brushed my hand over his dick. I felt his kiss stop for at least 2 seconds, trying to assess what just happened.

He kissed me faster his hand on my waist slackened, and rubbed down to grab my ass. Suddenly, he grabbed my legs and twisted them around his waist. I was still pinned to the wall and he broke away from our kiss. He stared into my eyes, looking like he wanted to beg for more. I pulled him back into a kiss by tugging on his shirt while he held me up with one arm and used his other hand to slip up my shirt. I wasn't wearing a bra, and when he found out he released a moan.

We both started moaning, while I let go of the kiss, panting for air. He carried me towards the bed, and stood at the bed side, pulling off his shirt. I stared with an open mouth. Was it my fault if his body was irresistible to me? He propped down on his knees, leaning on my bed staring at me. I turned my back towards him and began to slip off my shirt. Before I could get it above my breasts, he let one finger slip down the arch of my back, making me moan and roll my eyes. He pulled me with both hands by my waist into him. He hugged me form the back and whispered to me.

"As much as I find it sexy that your stripping for me, I want that honor for myself." Before I had time to react, he pinned me into the bed and started kissing me ferociously. He broke away from the kiss, tore off my shirt and bit softly on my nipple. I let out a long moan. He sucked on my breasts and held my hand. I held it tightly every time I moaned.

I moved my other hand towards his dick, grabbing it. He got off of me and sat up on the bed edge. I got down on the floor and unbuttoned his button. Then I zipped down his jeans with my teeth. And slid down and nibble on the imprint of his dick through his jeans. He moaned and I felt jolts spark through me. I pulled them off and slowly climbed on top of him. I kissed him and led his lips towards my neck while I pulled off his boxers.

There lay my baby. Naked for the first time I saw him, and I couldn't help but moan. He gently put me under him while he kissed my forehead and took off my shorts and thongs. We both lay naked, our bodies compacted.

He looked into my eyes and asked me a question.

" Are you ready?" he whispered. I nodded my head waiting for the pain…for the pleasure. He slowly rose and put the head of his dick into my pussy. I winced at the pain while he slowly put in the rest. He went deep inside me which made me insides tie into knots. It felt so good. He went slow for the beginning. Every time I winced he stopped. I pulled him by his neck into me and found the breathe to ask him something.

" Faster? " I said.

He pumped into me faster. He penetrated me harder, faster. I moaned his name, and ended up screaming and clutching my fingers into his back. We stayed like this until he grabbed my hair rapidly and looked into my eyes.

" Im gonna cum" He said. Those words sent jolts towards my pussy and made juice come out. I screamed. I orgasimed for him. Suddenly. He went faster, the bed shook, my breasts shook.

"PERCY!" I screamed over and over. Finally I felt warm liquid pour into my little pussy and heard him moan loudly. It was over. He looked into my eyes, held my cheek and whispered to me

" Your amazing. I Love You so much. " With that, he kissed me, and we laid there until we fell asleep.


	2. Notice!

Hey guys! I've noticed how into this story you have gotten, and so I wrote another rated M story called "Wanted." Unfortunately, it doesn't focus on Percy and Annabeth, but on two characters from the Hush, Hush series! (If you want to read it, heres some background: Patch is a fallen Angel and he's fallen in love with a human named Nora. Things take a turn of events, and now Nora and Patch are together, and they have the ability to feel physical touch and they're pretty much head over heels for each other!)

Either way, it's intense, so check it out and be satisfied! I may write another Percabeth Lemon soon, so stay tuned!

Thank you!


End file.
